Second Chance
by Dumb-Girl97
Summary: A long time ago Clara was rejected and her heart was broken by the infamous Sirius Black. Now it is time for her second chance. Set at the beginning of OoP


«I hate you!»

She shouted, running down the stairs of the Black's House. How was possible for that man being a douchebag every time he opened his mouth?

«Come on! You are so rigid in the morning!»

Was all he said following her down the stairs, with a smirk plastered all over his face. He loved teasing her: her cheeks would become a pink shade darker, her brown eyes would sparkle with gold lightening and her lips would curl up in a really particular way that would catch Sirius attention. «You should relax a little!»

Clara rolled her eyes while stepping down the last three steps.

«And with whom?» She asked him, turning in his direction. «With you?» She asked again raising a brow, looking right in his face. In reality, Clara loved looking at that man.

He had shoulder-length, wavy, black hair and grey eyes that take the woman's air away. He had a sharp jawline that Clara would have like to be cut by. And the light bear he had was a must in a man for her.

He was slim, after Azkaban, but the brown eyes woman knew he had the muscle where it was necessary.

Clara under-18-fantasy, however, really went wild when Sirius would do a bun with his hair: her eyes were always stuck on his hands and his jaw in those occasions.

But even that perfect, handsome, man had a fault: he knew how to speak.

«If you want». Sirius answered her, leaning on the handrail and stretching himself toward her lips.

Clara's face became redder than a tomato noticing that Sirius was not stopping, his face dangerously nearing hers. At that moment she knew: if he was going to kiss her, she would stay put.

«Oh for Merlin's Hat!» Exclaimed a third voice to the left of the raven woman. She jumped back, frightened by the new voice and turned over to George, who was at the dining room's door.

«Hormones alert! The youngest should not let out of the room!» Fred shouted behind George while covering Ginny's eyes. The youngest Weasley give a nudge to Fred, mumbling something that sounded a lot like: "It's only a kiss, Fred!"

«Come on guys! At least enter a room before PDA all over the staircase!» Shouted Ron watching it all from above Fred shoulder. «It's not so complicated, bloody hell!»

Clara's face was so red that she felt her ears fuming from the awkwardness. She was about to retort that that was not true and there was nothing going on between her and Sirius, but an arm wrapping around her waist interrupted her line of thought.

Her eyes snapped up and almost fall off when they found a pair of grey ones, not even a meter away, looking at her intensively. What...? When did he come so near? How was that even possible?

«Ron», Sirius said with a smirk big as his face, «I think I will take your word to the letter».

Without any other words, and before any Weasley could say anything, the woman was shown in the nearer room, it was only a case it was the room that contained the Black's family tree.

«What the Hell are you doing?» Clara asked just after he closed the door, she was annoyed like never before. «They will think we are making a baby in here, asshole!»

«Come on, Clara!» He exclaimed, trying covering his laugh at her reaction. He took her by the shoulder, so she was facing him. «Relax. I pushed you here so that they could think that! Have fun for a moment!»

«Have fun alone and don't drag me in it anymore, I am not Remus!» She shouted back, removing his hands from her shoulder and went back to the closed door. He did not know what she would have to go through, because of him! An interrogation! An interrogation from Hermione and Ginny! Not even Voldemort himself could survive that!

The worst was that into the mind of the two young ladies there was already the thought that she loved Sirius; that episode was definitively not in her favor. Stupid Sirius! Always thinking about pranks!

«I think I said it before...» Sirius stopped her mere feet from the door, hugging her from behind. «... you should relax a little». He murmured, breathing in her scent and kissing her neck sweetly.

Clara's body was hit with shivers starting by her neck and ending in her lower self, making her all a mess. Only when she felt her cheeks becoming Christmas lights she snapped out of it: what the hell was she doing? It was Sirius bloody Black! The boy who crushed her heart! The man that was teasing her and flirting with her since when he was back from prison! For Godric's Sake, she could not leave him to have his way with her!

How she could be so foolish to let her guard down near that man, who was notorious for his charming ways all those years back at Hogwarts?

With a rough pull, she freed herself from his hug. She turned around with her arm stretched but her hand never collied with Sirius' cheek: the man, fast as the wind, blocked her strike in mid-air.

He looked at her with a lovely smile on his face, she was cuter when angry. That never changed with the years.

«Let. Me. Go». She ordered him. Not that his grip was hurting her; it was his touch that was creating havoc in her body, her mind, her heart with all the shivers. She could not let him have the upper hand.

«So you could slap me into next life?» Sirius tone was full of sass while he closed the gap between their body. For the hundredth time that morning Clara felt herself becoming a tomato. Damn that man and his perfect face. Damn to her never changed feeling for him, too. Because she could not hate him instead of love him, right? That would have been too damn simple!

«You know, right?» Sirius asked her with a hoarse voice, leaning into her. «That you are a lot cuter when angry?»

Then his lips were on hers.

Clara's knees gave away but Sirius's strong arms kept her up. It was the most intensive kiss Clara ever had, full of passion and emotions so big she thought she was about to pass out.

Her hands found their way into Sirius' hairs, alone. She started to tug them a little and he responded with a dog growl before attacking Clara's neck with rough kisses and rough love bites.

The woman moaned loudly, oh for Merlin's bread if that was good!

«AH! I am so so sorry!» Shouted Harry's voice before the door was closed with a loud "bang".

Sirius stopped his work of art and laughed, resting his forehead on the woman shoulder.

«That bloody boy». He said through the laugh while the woman in his hug was slowly dying, understanding what did just happen: Harry saw her and Sirius making out, very hard...

«Maybe is better if we go out». She proposed, sheepish, thinking of how many people were on the other side of the door, waiting for them and for an explanation.

«Yeah, you are right». Ha agreed but neither of them moved a single muscle. Sirius dreamt of that moment for so long, and only now he really understood how foolish he was to let this beautiful woman go.

«I love you». He confessed. He wanted to be sincere, at least with her, with that gorgeous woman that saved him so many times he lost count.

Clara's body went rigid. Had she really ear that three words escape Sirius Black's mouth? She was waiting for that moment since that cold Sunday morning where she first notices him, the first time he ever played for Gryffindor's Quidditch Team.

From then on she took all the courage she had in her and, with the only intention of knowing better that boy - who seems to keep a lot of secrets under that handsome smirk - she befriended the Marauders till becoming an honorary member.

She waited until the end of the seventh years before confessing to him but his answer was not the one she was looking for: the young and exuberant Sirius totally rejected her, saying that for him she was only a friend.

It took Clara an entire year to accept his answer and to return to her old self with him.

Feeling Clara's body rigidity make Sirius angry with himself. He had comprehended how much that woman meant to him during his stay at Azkaban: he realized how she was always there, how she was always at his side and how she understood him even better than James sometimes.

He realized that her laugh was the thing he missed the most; that laugh that had the power to console him in his worst day.

It was only a night, a few months after his imprisonment, that he finally realized he fell for her years before that moment but he was stupid and he eluded those feeling, afraid of hurting her with his past.

When Sirius finally saw her at Hogwarts, after the escape, he decided that he wanted her and that he would have protected her in every single way he knew.

«I love you too, stupid Padfoot». She murmured into his ear.

Clara did not forget the pain he put her through, even though he just said that he loved her. But a second magic war was beginning: if life decided to give her a second shot for being happy, she would take it immediately, not even caring for the consequences or for how long.

She hugged Sirius really tight. One thing was clear in her head: no one was about to hurt again that man in her arms while she was alive.

And those exact vows, implicitly created to protecting one another, would have brought them to sacrifice their lives, months after, for saving those children that they had accepted like their owns. Dying one in the arms of the other.

 **Author note**

 **So this is my first fanfiction and the Harry Potter Universe and my first attempt to write in English.**

 **It is published on Wattpad as well (my account name is Dumb_Girl97 for the English version and Axel_Slytherin for the original in Italian).**

 **It could have seen as a preview of my AU of Harry Potter (that I intend to write on of these days) that I called Child of Evil.**

 **I hope you liked it and to receive a lot of feedback to improve my English skills.**

 **Thank you for your time!**


End file.
